Gebruiker:Station7/List of movies I'm watching and to be seen
Deze pagina heeft een grote update nodig. Missende films etc. Amerikaanse films *'Alexander': Finished *'Along Came a Spider': Finished *'Argo': To be seen *'Around the World in 80 Days (2004)': Finished *'Antonement': Finished *'Avatar (2009)': Finished *'Bad Company': Finished *'Backdraft': Finished *'Batman (1989)': Finished *'Batman Begins': Finished *'Behind Enemy Lines': Finished *'Blood Diamond': Finished *'Bruce Almighty': Finished *'Captain America 2: Winter Soldier': Finished *'Casino Royale (2006)': Finished *'Catch Me If You Can': Finished *'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Cloud Atlas': To be seen *'Crank': Finished *'Die Another Day': Finished *'Die Hard': Finished *'Die Hard 2': Finished *'Die Hard 3': Finished *'Die Hard 4': To be seen *'Die Hard 5': Finished *'Disturbia': Finished *'Edge of Tommorow': Finished *'Evan Almighty': Finished *'Face/Off': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2005)': Finished *'Fast and the Furious 6': Finished *'Four Brothers': Finished *'Ghost Rider': Finished *'Gladiator (2000)': Finished *'Grease': Finished *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished *'Hairspray': Finished *'Hard Rain': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'Highlander': Finished *'Hitch': Finished *'Hocus Pocus': Finished *'Hollow Man': Finished *'Hot Fuzz': Finished *'I Am Legend': Finished *'I, Robot': Finished *'Iron Man': (Deels gezien) *'Iron Man 3': Finished *'Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit': Finished *'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island': Finished *'Kiss of Death': Finished *'Kiss the Girls': Finished *'Liar Liar': Finished *'Mamma Mia!': Finished *'Man of Steel': Finished *'Mean Girls': Finished *'Memento': Finished *'Men in Black 3': Finished *'Mission Impossible II': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'Mulholland Drive': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Murder at 1600': Finished *'Next': Finished *'Night at the Museum': Finished *'Oblivion (2013)': Finished *'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest': Finished *'Pacific Rim': To be seen *'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Planet of the Apes (2001)': Finished *'Poseidon (2006)': Finished *'Prison Break: The Final Break': Finished *'Quantum of Solace': Finished *'Robocop (2014)': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Saving Private Ryan': Finished *'Scream': Finished *'Scream 2': Finished *'Scream 3': Finished *'Seven': Finished *'Shutter Island': Finished *'Skyfall': Finished *'Spider-Man 1': Finished *'Spider-Man 2': Finished *'Sunshine Cleaning': Finished *'S.W.A.T.': Finished *'Swordfish': Finished *'Terminator 2: Judgment Day': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Bucket List': Finished *'The Butterfly Effect': Finished *'The Davinci Code': Finished *'The Dark Knight Rises': Finished *'The Departed': Finished *'The Hunger Games': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 1': Finished *'The Illusionist': Finished *'The Last Samurai': Finished *'The Legend of Zorro': Finished *'The Lone Ranger (2013 film)': Finished *'The Mask': Finished *'The Mask of Zorro': Finished *'The Maze Runner': Finished *'The Net': Finished *'The Next Three Days': Finished *'The Pacifier': Finished *'The Perfect Storm': Finished *'The Prestige': Finished *'The Siege': Finished *'The Sixth Sense': Finished *'Thunderball': Finished *'Timeline': Finished *'Titanic': Finished *'Transformers (2007)': Finished *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen': To be seen *'Transformers: Dark of the Moon': To be seen *'Transformers: Age of Extinction': To be seen *'Twilight': Finished *'Twilight: New Moon': Finished *'300': Finished *'24: Redemption': Finished *'Van Helsing': Finished *'Vantage Point': Finished *'War of the Worlds': Finished *'Wild Things': Finished *'Wild Things 2': Finished *'Wild Things 3': Finished *'Wild Things 4': Finished *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'X-Men': Finished *'X-Men 2': Finished *'X-Men 3': Finished (133 momenteel) Animatie films *'Arthur': Finished *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2': Finished *'De Croods': Finished *'Digimon: The Movie': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon 2': Finished *'Ice Age': Finished *'Kung Fu Panda': Finished *'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished *'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished *'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished *'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon Heroes': To be seen (Own it) *'Jirachi: Wish Maker': To be seen (Own it) *'Destiny Deoxys': To be seen (Own it) *'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': To be seen *'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': To be seen (Own it) *'The Rise of Darkrai': To be seen *'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen *'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen (Own it) *'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Puss in Boots': Finished *'Rio': Finished *'Rio 2': Finished *'Shark Tale': Finished *'Shrek': Finished *'Shrek 2': Finished *'Shrek 3': Finished *'South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut': Finished *'Spirited Away': Finished *'Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)': Finished *'The Polar Express': Finished *'The Simpsons Movie': Finished *'The Croods': Finished *'Walking with Dinosaurs': Finished (26 momenteel) Disney films *'Alice in Wonderland': Finished *'Bambi': Finished *'Chicken Little': Finished *'Cinderella': Finished *'Dumbo': Finished *'Finding Nemo': Finished *'Pinocchio': Finished *'Sleeping Beauty': Finished *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Finished *'The Aristocats': Finished *'The Rescuers': Finished *'Wreck-It Ralph': Finished (12 momenteel) Disney/Pixar films *'A Bug's Life': Finished *'Brave': Finished *'Cars': Finished *'Cars 2': Finished *'Monsters Inc.': Finished *'Monsters University': Finished *'Planes': Finished *'Ratatouille': Finished *'The Incredibles': Finished *'Toy Story': Finished *'Toy Story 2': Finished *'Toy Story 3': Finished *'Up': Finished *'WALL-E': Finished (14 momenteel) Pixar short films *'The Blue Umbrella': Finished (1 momenteel) Kinderfilms *'Het Geheim': Finished *'Kruimeltje': Finished (2 momenteel) Nederlandse films *'Alles is Liefde': Finished *'Caged (2011)': Finished *'Daglicht': Finished *'De Heineken Ontvoering': Finished *'Hoe Duur was de Suiker (film)': Finished *'Isabelle (2011)': Finished *'Flikken Maastricht: De Overloper': Finished *'Kenau': Finished *'Lang Leve de Koningin': Finished *'Zwartboek': Finished (10 momenteel) Komedie films *'Anger Management': Finished *'Be Cool': Finished *'Big Momma's House': Finished *'Charlie's Angels (2000)': Finished *'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'George of the Jungle': Finished *'Get Short': Finished *'Home Alone': Finished *'Home Alone 2': Finished *'Meet the Fockers': Finished *'Meet the Parents': Finished *'Miss Congeniality': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'Norbit': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Scary Movie': Finished *'Shanghai Knights': Finished *'Shanghai Noon': Finished *'Something's Gotta Give': Finished *'Spaceballs': Finished *'The Cat in The Hat': Finished *'The Sex Monster': Finished (24 momenteel) Horror films *'Bride of Chucky': Finished *'Child's Play': Finished *'Child's Play 2': Finished *'Child's Play 3': Finished *'Final Destination': Finished *'Final Destination 2': Finished *'Final Destination 3': Finished (7 momenteel) Romantische films *'Coyote Ugly': Finished *'Imagine Me and You': Finished (2 momenteel) Avonturen films *'O Brother, Where Art Thou?': Finished (1 momenteel) Britse films *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished (1 momenteel) Wetenswaardigheden *''Die Hard 5'' is de enige Die Hard film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Toy Story 3'' is de enige Toy Story film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien.